1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for recording images or characters on a sheet through the use of a recording head.
2. Related Art
Known conventional recording devices are provided with a paper roll accommodating part for accommodating a paper roll in which a long sheet is wound over itself into a roll, a conveyance mechanism for conveying a portion of the sheet unwound from the paper roll, and a recording head for applying a recording process to the conveyed sheet. In a known example of such a recording device, a plurality of paper roll accommodating parts is provided to accommodate each of a plurality of paper rolls in the recording device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-56655, for example).
The configuration of a recording device having a plurality of paper roll accommodating parts will be described with reference to FIG. 6.
As shown in FIG. 6A, a recording device 100 is provided with a device body 110 which constitutes a chassis. A recording head 120 and an upper paper roll accommodating part 130 and lower paper roll accommodating part 131 arranged in the up-down direction and capable of being pulled out by sliding in relation to the device body 110 are provided inside the device body 110. The device body 110 is also provided with a conveyance mechanism 140 for conveying a sheet of an upper paper roll RPU accommodated in the upper paper roll accommodating part 130 and a sheet of a lower paper roll RPD accommodated in the lower paper roll accommodating part 131 each toward the recording head 120.
In such a recording device 100, a paper roll switching operation is performed in which the recording device 100 automatically switches from the upper paper roll RPU to the lower paper roll RPD. A paper roll replacement operation is also performed in the recording device 100, in which the upper paper roll RPU or the lower paper roll RPD is replaced by a user.